


Burn Out

by silkensky



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkensky/pseuds/silkensky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best Friends get together after hard times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Twisting the Hellmouth's fic-a-day challenge in August 2010. Spoilers for the Janus list.
> 
> I didn’t even try to make the timelines match, but this is assumedly a couple months after the Janus List and just after Riley left Sunnydale. Pretend he got a break before he went off to wherever he was going.

“Colby, it’s Ri. Just finished up my posting, and I’m going to be in town in a couple days. We should catch up. I’ll phone to let you know when I’m coming in. Later buddy.”

For the first time in months –the first time since his name had been on the Janus list – Colby felt a real, genuine smile cross his face. Riley had been one of his best friends for years. They had gone into the army together, and they still got together whenever they could. The thought of finally seeing a friendly face, of not having to watch his every word and every step, not having to deal with the distrustful looks shot his way, was the most perfect thing he could imagine right now.

As soon as the message was done, Colby called the office and arranged for some time off in a few days. As long as nothing really serious came up, he’d be free to hang out with Riley all week.

*****  
It was early afternoon and Colby had just finished his first cup of coffee after a relaxing morning sleeping in, when there was a knock on his door. When he opened it, he grinned widely at the person on the other side. “Fuck, it’s good to see you man,” he said, drawing Riley into a tight hug.

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing.” God, he’d never realized how welcoming that ridiculous farm-boy drawl could sound. He stepped back and gestured Riley inside. “Make yourself at home, man. There’s beer in the fridge, and I’ve got all the movies and video games worth seeing from the last six months.”

Riley dropped his duffle on the ground and sunk into the couch with a groan. Colby grabbed two beers and joined him. They drank in silence for a while and goddamnit it was nice to be without the awful tension that had seemed to stalk him lately. He shot a look at Riley, noticing that he seemed as relieved to relax as he was.

They watched Friday the 13th, something they could just watch mindlessly, just enjoy each other’s company while they unwound. When the movie had finished, they were slumped over each other, Colby’s arm slung over Riley’s shoulder, Riley pressed against his side.

“I’ve missed you,” Riley said quietly, breaking the silence. “The last few months have been… hard. You’re a sight for sore fucking eyes man.” Riley turned so that they faced each other. “I need to just… forget.”

Colby smiled. “Blow off some steam?” he asked gently. He could see every emotion in Riley’s face: relief, desperation, guilt, hurt, want, _need_. He’d never been able to deny Riley anything he needed, and he couldn’t do it now either. “Anything you need,” he whispered.

Riley leaned forward to kiss him, and at first it was slow, almost tentative, both of them getting back in each other’s rhythm, remembering each other’s bodies. This wasn’t the first time they’d sought release with each other. Colby knew that there was nothing Riley wouldn’t do for him, or that he wouldn’t do for Riley. Soon though, it turned desperate. Riley was biting at his lips, and his hands were tearing at his clothes to get at the skin underneath.

He pushed Riley back against the couch, knowing that this was what he needed. He let Riley feel his weight pressed against him, let him fight and push back. He kept kissing him, one hand tangled in the short hair, just enough to hold on to, just enough to expose the vulnerable line of his throat, and the other was impatiently ripping open his jeans. Finally he let Riley’s mouth go, and used both hands to yank down the other man’s pants. Riley looked _wrecked_. His mouth was red and swollen, wet and glistening in the late afternoon sun. His hair was in complete disarray, sticking up in disorganized tufts.

He reached under the couch for the lube he’d put there for this exact reason and wasted no time in slicking his fingers. Riley was splayed on the couch, legs spread wide, knees hanging over the edge of the cushions, feet planted on the floor. Colby stood between his legs, bending to attack Riley’s mouth once more as he slid two fingers inside him with no preamble, absorbing Riley’s movements as he bucked and twisted.

He pulled his fingers out, ran his hand over his cock, then pushed inside, stealing Riley’s cry from his mouth. He moved slowly and powerfully, each snap forward forcing a breathless sound from Riley. He knew that he had hit the spot he wanted when his gasps rose in pitch until he was almost keening.

He leaned forward to whisper in Riley’s ear, speeding his thrusts until the sound coming from him was constant. “I know you can do this Ri. Just let it go. You’re with me now, and you know that I would never let you fall. Come on buddy, let it happen. Let it happen for me.”

With a final gasping arch, Riley spilled between them, every muscle contracted, bowed up off the couch, no sound coming from him because he had no breath to make it. With a final thrust, Colby let himself go too, and finally collapsed on top of Riley, on his knees against the couch.

Neither of them moved for a long time. When Colby finally stood, it was slowly, one hand on his back, the other at his knee. “I am getting too old for this, man,” he said with a wry grin. He held out a hand to Riley, who accepted, and pulled him from the couch. “Find your pants and we’ll go out and grab a pizza.”

“Is that place on the corner still open?”

“Oh yeah. Wanna get extra for tomorrow?”

“Yeah. The fewer times we have to leave the house, the better.”

Colby grinned and followed his friend out onto the street. All the tension in Riley’s body had disappeared and he was walking with an easy smile on his face. Colby himself felt better than he had in months. It was a fantastic feeling to know that someone loved you unconditionally, and he felt that by the time Riley left, he would have the strength he needed to earn back the team’s trust.  
Still, he planned to make as much of his time off as he possibly could.


End file.
